borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:If you wanted anything in a new DLC...
If Gearbox released a new DLC for Borderlands what would you love to have in it? Simple question. I would like to see a boss fight with a really powerful Siren, or maybe Commandant Steele coming back from the dead, pretty stupid that one but fun nevertheless. Another level cap rise would be nice although unlikely as Crawmerax would probably remain the biggest challenge. Maybe some new skills to spend skill points in too. - Land0fChocolate 21:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) i would love to see larvae crab worms more places because i find them fun to fight. also new types of eridians, and a story about like the eridians taking over and destroying the bandits lance and running humans off the planet and your part of the resistance to defend the settlements. and a higher level sledges shotgun ::In whatever new DLC they come out with, I'd like to see a "scale" option. Think about it - once you reach level 61 now, where can you be challenged? In the farther reaches of the DLC area and in the Underdome. I'd really like to be able to go back and face a level 61 Skagzilla for a level 61 Whitting's Elephant Gun. You could do it after finishing Playthrough 2 before, but that's no longer the case. Maybe a legitimate "Playthrough 3" wherein everyone was level 61? -- 21:21, March 8, 2010 (UTC) More Room in The bank vault-GAYNOR54 i got to go with more skills too and crazyer effects on rares like mirv machine gun Definately an in-game weapon editor. It`s sort of tedious to use Willowtree all the time if all you ever want to do is add a scope or remove/add an element. Also, a way to set the difficulty - I`ve played throught this game 7 or 8 times with NO DLC and it has all gotten very easy. Tellegro 22:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) A way to continually restart playthroughs. ie: start all the missions again even if you are Lvl 61 or whatever the new cap may be. 2 playthroughs isn't enough. More room in the bank vault for sure. New areas and maybe access to that Sanctuary place. Or seasonal changes with new enemies. And a fst travel system for the DLC's. Walking sucks. Hefe 22:34, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I think an ability to dual wield certain weapons like revolvers or Smg's would be pretty sick and some new areas and monsters to kill would also be great. Also maybe some more challenges for like beating crawmerax a certain amount of times as an example just because well I like earning challenges ( : - FFX Brotherhood My wish list? 1.) Reasonable pricing for Australian and New Zealand customers on Steam (and that includes bringing the stand-alone game down to a price comparable with retail pricing). 2.) No DRM. 3.) Story based campaigns that are thematically in line with the original game (DLC3 being an example of heading the right direction). 4.) Free upgrade to DLC2 to make it worth considering getting. -- WarBlade 00:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I would want a addition to the basic storyline, like more about the vault, the eridians and the angel. I'd also love to have new skills with a new level cap and, the funniest, traps....like bear trap, lava pit, stuff like that. Oh and less open air areas, more underground stuff for a darker atmosphere (a eridian cache hidden in the deepest bowels of pandora). If not, why not add another planet? We already know Pandora and Prometheus, why not add his brother Epimetheus? Valtiell 01:28, March 9, 2010 (UTC) 1. new weapon types, like grenade launchers 2. character customization, like lance armor or eridian armor that maybe equips like a shield or class mod 3. more eridians, same amount of lance, less bandits 4. maybe flying vehicles and fast travel network for easy access to different areas 5. less desert scape maybe leave pandora and go to another planet, a winter landscape would even be more preferable 6. increased level cap 7. and finally don't sell out and go all mainstream with dual wielding and stuff like that, that caters more to five year olds and people with too short of attention spans to take aim at something. also most weapons have high eenough damage or rates of fire to make dual wielding pointless.HydraulicClock 01:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hear hear. Honestly, dual wielding pistols or SMGs is covered by pistols/SMGs that shoot two bullets at once. Bam, just like dual wielding. And Anarchies = quadruple wielding? -- 02:02, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :i third that motion Stealthmode8 03:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I would like new weapons, grenades, etc. More skill points and maybe the vault boss would come out of the vault for some magical reason and be stronger than before (say 50 someting). Possible new level cap? Double wielding shotguns would be a blast (literally)! Dreadheart58 9:09 March 9,2010 Anu musashi, 1. higher lvl cap. 2. i would love to see an in game weapon editor, maybe even a class mod editor. 3. if the lvl cap gets raised, Crawmerax's lvl should be raised, otherwise having a challenge like him becomes a moot point. 4 DON"T PATCH DUPING!!! i have met some really cool people and gotten some of my best loot this way. 6. fast travel for DLC I agree with Tellegro that a in-game editor would let you have the guns you like without having to find a better one. Even if you unlocked far into the game or if it was expensive it would be a step-up from the original. Also more character customization would be nice, such as a variety of clothing or more color options. FireStridr 19:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Bank Space and Playthrough 3 N0 eMoTioNz 02:52, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I would like to see a new inventory slot for armor. the armor would be like lance armor, where you are more resistant to regular bullets(and possibly have other resistances and/or weaknesses). also, it would change your appearance so other ppl could see it on you. of course a new level cap, skills, and items. more bosses like crawmerax, but also lots of regular bosses. i would also like to put a scope/clip from one weapon to another(of the same type and manufacturer). this would exclude weapons having red text because of their scopes/clips. nothing more than that though since that would make weapons too powerful. Stealthmode8 02:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) i would like to see a weapon that is mainly for melee damage(assassin's swords anyone?) as well as a new grenade type. it would be used for hordes mainly where it brings up a shield of whatever element the grenade mod is and it would damage whoever walked into it. it would also double as cover. i also believe a new skill tree would be nice, like lilith would be able to use the phasewalk to heal others and perhaps roland would make whatever teammate he shoots shoot faster or cause more damage. dual weapons would be awesome and i think they reaaaally need to increase the level cap alot although i know that adding new guns with new damages must take SUCh a long time. space or underwater levels would also be nice. i think a midgetville would be awesome as a sort of expansion of king wee wee's territory. i think that they could really take from MW2 by making class mods perks even more so. certain classmods would add a certain scope to every weapon you have equipted and some would give you marterdome. ShadyCake 04:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I would really like to see Dual Wielding, despite others being against it. I think dual wielding pistols is just natural. Sure there are guns that shoot more than one bullet at a time, but I want to have the ability to hold a gun in both hands and shoot. Mostly an aesthetic viewpoint, but still. On the other hand, I think Borderlands has really found a niche in having human enemies and few creatures. I like that there are few kinds of creatures, because like the people itself Pandora is a wasteland and only certains creatures would have been able to survive. I would like them to focus now on bandits perhaps. You really only have psychos, bruisers, and bandits. Yeah, there are different kinds of bandits, and badass versions of all three, but with the new DLC there came new Midgets, which I think was a fantastic move on Gearbox's part. We've seen a taste of the Midget culture, now lets see what the other non-vertically challenged bandits and scum look like. Just a thought. I also would really like to see more mercenary type enemies. You can't be the only four vault hunter's out there, and Atlas surely won't be the last company to make a move on Pandora. With Atlas out of the way, it leaves an opening for all the other manufacturer's to go for it. On a less creative note, another manufacturer, another weapon type, more skills, and maybe another element??? :) That's about all I could think of. I would really like to see them make each of the DLC's updated and in line with each other. I.E. The level cap go up with the previous two and the ability to access the new vehicles anywhere or lance chests in other parts of the game. Theatrephreak 05:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *In reference to you point on additional elements, I echo what I know others have said when I say that adding ice as an elemental effect would be fun. Balancing the effects to avoid making it too powerful (i.e. completely freezing EVERY enemy without shields) or too weak (not affecting enemies enough) would be a bit difficult, but I really think that there is quite a potential there for a new style of gameplay. Skeve 05:45, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Gotta say something....I just read No Emotion's post and it kind of made me want to add my two cents. I would actually LOVE it if they patched to prevent duping and modding equipment. The point of the game isn't to find people who will just give you all the shit that they either worked hard for or took from someone else who worked hard for it. How can anyone stand out or have anything to show for their time spent playing, when its so easy for others to match them simply by duping shit? I will never agree to dupe something for someone because I don't want to see a bunch of bottomfeeders running around with my gun! I would much rather people I meet in game to see my equipment and envy me. Just like I do when I see other's with superior loot. It gives me motivation to continue playing and searching for something better then what they have. Where's the challenge in having someone just hand it to me. Do yourself a favor and keep the game a challenge, dont do DUPE! CrapStomper 17:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I would like to see a new playable character, a couple more new arena's, armor, and something different in soldier mods. If Roland was Crimson Lance, why does he only get a Shock Trooper Class Mod?Like a Hellfire Trooper Class Mod, or Corrosion Trooper Class mod would be cool. I also thought about the Frost element as previously mentioned, that may not bypass shields, but will slow enemies, and make them less resistant to bullets when their shields are dropped. (DaSteelViper) I have to say, BANKS SPACE. I don't have the underdome and apparently there is a bank for excess loot. Why not just place a bank in the fast travel area from T-Bone Junction? Oh well. And also, fast travel within the DLCs. Honestly, I'm tired from walking from dead haven to hallows end to the fast travel port to go back. I'm tired of going from the deep fathoms to the sunken sea. it's kind of annoying and a fast travel slot would REALLY help